Masked Brothers
by Arisa Tokudome
Summary: The night before the genin team placement, a message is left for the entire village by it being craved next to the hokage's faces, Unmask now, Masukudo kyōdai, or death is your end. The three least suspected genin to have a mask, are the only one to comprehend the craved saying perfectly. Their masks so perfect that not even the third could see them. So, who are wearing the masks.
1. Chapter 1

**Masked Brothers**

**Summary: The night before the genin team placement, a message is left for the entire village by it being craved next to the hokage's faces, Unmask now, Masukudo kyōdai, or death is your end. The three least suspected genin to have a mask, are the only one to comprehend the craved saying perfectly. Their masks so perfect that not even the third could see them. So, who are wearing the masks.**

**AN~ Yep, I another idea floated up and I just had to write it.**

**Warnings ~**

**I bash everyone, a little.**

**Swearing is almost a certain.**

**Perverted Jokes etc... Maybe :p [read yes]**

**Burning of a orange book... Oh yes. :) [read Mawhaha]**

**Parings depends on you! **

**I VERY HEART WRENCHING DON'T OWN NARUTO And EVEN MORE SAD I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO TRANSPLANT MYSELF IN TO NARUTO. **

* * *

The unsuspecting village, the peace and tranquillity filled the night's air, wrapping the village in it's comforting embraced. Timed perfectly, as the watch men turned, a orange flash with some black and purple mixed in, illuminated the hokage monument, but as fast as it came it was gone. No one none the wiser to the light or what is was did.

If someone was to look up at the forest edge on the monument, where the moon left little shadow. They would have seen three silhouettes dissolving into dust as the breeze blew but oddly the three faces held smiles like they won a war.

~~~~ Academy ~~~~

Iruka, walked in to the room expecting to the same sighe he has became use to, chaos. Fan girls, fighting for the seat net to Uchiha. Naruto being loud and hyper. The rest of the class loud and chatting. Then right at the top was Shikamaru, only kami knows how was sleeping. However, that wasn't the sight or noise he was greeted with. Instead, the class was dead silent (well compared to usually). Iruka immediately knew why, Sasuke and Naruto weren't any where in sight. Oddly Shikamaru also wasn't present, his mom would have made sure he was here, even if force was what it took to get him here. Iruka remember a few time it did happen. The entire class learned something the first time she came. NEVER EVER PISS OFF SHIKAMARU'S MOM. She lectured the class for the entire day, no sleeping or the frying pan comes out.

He looked to the class and smiled, " any one know where, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto are?" Everyone shook their heads. Sakura, faced turned puzzled and rose her hand. Iruka nodded signalling she could talk.

"Didn't Do... Naruto fail?" Iruka kept the smile on his face even though he really wanted to frown at what she was actually going to say.

"No, he passed, after dealing with a traitor and learning a perfecting a technique in under hour." Iruka want to smirked as the classes jaws dropped. Before the class could dispute the claim, for how exaggerated/fabled it was there was a knock on the door.

It opened revealing the Hokage's secretary leading three very handsome boys.

The boys had blank faces and shielded eyes. There was a blonde and two black-haired boys. The blond's red streaked hair was tied back messy. The blonde was the tallest of the three. He had the bluest eyes, that reminded the girls of oceans, the boys through saw more than just colour they saw knowledge as well. He wore plain black pants. His t-shirt was white with red flames on the sleeves and brunt orange color swirl in the middle. His headband was being used as a strap for a wakizashi and he wore a grey vest that resembled a chuunin or jounin but with less pockets. The tallest black-haired one, eyes were only a few shade away from matching his black hair. The guy had short hair, not long enough to tie up but to long to spike so, his hair was all over. He wore a similar outfit to the blonde, but his vest was hard to see because it matched his plain black t-shirt. His headband was also in a different spot, as it was wrapped around his arm. The shortest(out of the three, he was still pretty tall compared to the rest of the class), had a strip of white in his extremely short hair. His eyes were a darker onyx color. Wearing much the same style as the other two, with the black pants, a t-shirt and vest even though different colours. His t-shirt was a navy blue and his vest was an inbetween grey of the other two vests. He wore his headband like a wrist band. Like the blonde he had a kanata well two, both strapped to his back.

#linebreak#

Naruto wasn't one to be nervous, but being stared at by his old female classmates like he was meat made him nervous. Naruto felt pity for Sasuke who always was stared at like this.

Shikamaru was feeling the same pity towards Sasuke as Naruto. Man I would have went crazy from fan-girls.

Sasuke on the other had was laughing it up at the other two. He didn't feel an ounce of pity for them. He liked that the attention was divided, and wasn't solely focused on him. Fan-girls. He shivered at the thought of the demon women.

"The Hokage asked me to personally to come and tell you that these three boys, were late because of him and to hand you the newly changed teams." The secretary smiled sweetly as he hand Iruka the folder. When she turned around the boys saw a devious smirk play on her lips. It took a lot of will power not to laugh or smile. The boys knew no one recognized them, as did the secretary.

#linebreak#

The Hokage and jounin-sensei were looking in to the hokage's crystal ball watching the class waiting for the events to unfold. The Hokage smiled as he waited to see every one's reaction. The jounin were just as confused as the students and Iruka as who the new comers were.

#linebreak#

As the door closed behind the secretary. Everyone sole focus became the three mystery boys.

"Who are you?" Kiba suddenly demanded. He was completely unable to stand not knowing, especially when their scent was vaguely familiar. Impulsive, the jounin unanimously thought.

The blond-haired one, eyes went wide and his lip pouted out, making him look heartbroken. This caused every girl in the room send Kiba a glare. Kiba put his hands up in surrender. He didn't mean to, and knew better than to say that. Opening my mouth again is an invitation for pain, damn fan-girls.

"They don't recognize us," The blond fake wailed in to the shorter of the black-haired boy's shoulder. That was the breaking point. The three collapsed in laughter. Once done they were breathing heavily but the three had huge grins on their faces. The all stood up straight and flashed huge smiles.

* * *

**Yes I am ending it here. Cliff hanger... don't hurt me.**

**Hey stop the name calling to.**

**Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Naruto isn't owned by me.**

**Warnings:...Anything goes, so CONSTANT VIGILANCE! **

**you don't like any of this then there is an exit button and find something eles to read, I am not taping you to the chair and forcing you to read this.**

* * *

Naruto stepped forward and bowed a little. "I guess I will re-introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki . My likes are my two (basically) older brothers Sasuke and Shikamaru, all my sensei, seals, messing with people, and people with a good goal in life and my favorite color is orange but in moderation. My dislikes are fan-girls, girls that are only ninjas for stupid reasons like boys, people that hate with out finding their own opinion. Some of my are hobbies cooking, make sure these two idiots eat,(Shika and Sasuke, pouted slightly when he said that) training, reading, pranks, and proving people wrong. I have many goals, so I just restate my most known one, I want to be Hokage. Last and very least, my nindos are 'I will never go back on my word', and 'my precious people above all else'." Naruto took a slight bow, to the stunned... well everybody. Even the Hokage was a smidgen surprised.

Sasuke,[he was the shorter dark haired] stepped forward next, give a little bow as well. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are my younger brothers, Naruto and Shikamaru, tomatoes, training, helping Naruto pull pranks, gardening, cloud watching, reading, I like people who are honest with themselves and my favourite color is navy blue. My dislikes are fan-girls, stalkers, people who aren't taking being a ninja seriously, being on the receiving end of one of Naruto's pranks, sweets, people that are mean to my brothers, and people that judge because that is what everyone else is doing, and people have no opinion of their own. My hobbies are gardening, hanging out with my brothers, reading, learning, pranks, playing capture the flag with my brothers, and using my mask to mess with people. Like Naruto, I have many goals in life, although none of them you could guess. My biggest goal now is to make Chiunin and grow stronger, so I can find answers but also protect my precious people. My nindos are 'strength never lies with vengeance but with understanding' and 'my precious people above all else'" Sasuke bowed, to the possible frozen people. If Naruto was a shock, Sasuke has to be a sensory overload nearing cardiac arrest levels.

Shikamaru chuckled and bowed. "My name is Shikamaru Nara. My likes are my brothers, my best friend Choji, clouds, meditating, shoji, training, messing with people, explosives, my favourite colour is black. My dislike are bullies, people who judge without knowing anything, fan-girls, frying pans, being on the receiving end of either Naruto's pranks or Sasuke's pranks, a kami help me if they team up. My hobbies, are cloud watching, reading, playing shoji, training. One hobby we all absolutely love is the Marks game. Basically, we choose a person, and we have to decide what to take off their person. We give it all back after showing each other and marking down the points. Naruto is in the lead because he always gets away with it in an orange jumpsuit. Anyways our chosen marks today were Kakashi's orange book, which was Sasuke mark, Naruto's was an ANBU's shoes, mine was simple enough I had to get our files from the Hokage's office." Shikamaru laughed. Their faces were going to stay in that shock position.

"You mean this book," Sasuke said as he pulled out a worn orange book placing it on the table, Naruto dropped a pair a shoes on the table, as Shikamaru place three thick files on the desk. The hokage eyes bugged out at the sight, even the ANBU were disbelief. One poor ANBU finally noticed he had no shoes.

"You know the village needs to step up its game, it is way to easy to get this stuff," Naruto mutter, but in the silence, he may as well yelled it.

"Anyways my big goal is to become head commander of ANBU. My nindo, 'the shadows can't be with out light' and 'my precious people above all else.'" Shikamaru finished.

"Any questions? Because this is the last and only time you get free questions." Naruto stated with finality.

Shino, surprisingly rose his hand first, "are you the Masked Brothers?" Sasuke nodded.

"Why do you call each other brothers?" A random person asked.

Naruto laughed, "well that is a very long story. Simplified, we got in to some trouble and got lost in underground tunnels. We were about five, and hiding from different people for different reasonings. It took us four days to find our way out, I was actually down there for two days lost before hand. We happened on labs and other hidden secrets, we gave ourselves a mission to protect our villiage at all cost, after finding out the secerts we did" Now if a pin were to drop in the classroom or with the jounin it would sound like explosions.

"Why mask yourselves?" Iruka asked.

"Easy, so we could play in the shadow, moves ahead of our enemies. I played the dobe because it made people less wary and more likely to underestimate me. I could get away with more being dobe because who would suspect a dobe. Sasuke played to teme, because it would be easier to kill an organization from the inside out, so instead of fake snapping. He cultivate a mask which made every one suspect he could be a flight risk, so if he had to go under cover, fewer people would be killed. Shikamaru, kept the lazy Nara persona so, not raise suspicion of changes. It also work as away to make people underestimate him. Got to love the hubris in the older generation, it probably kills half of our higher ranked shinobi. Anyways, don't feel bad about not seeing the masks, we created durable shadow clone with the proper personalities to come to class . This actually the first time in nearly 4 years since we left the fourth's compound. Even the Sandaime sometime forgets about the masks, so Iruka don't beat yourself up over it." Naruto smiled as the cricket cricketed.

"Naruto, why were you at the Fourth's compound?" Ino asked. Sasuke face palmed and pulled out some money and shoved it in to Naruto's out streched hand.

"Told you so," Was all Naruto said before turning to the class and brought a photo. The class and the Jounin saw it was of the fourth, he held it beside his face. The entire class and Jounin (but the Hokage and Kakashi who knew) face palmed or head hit the desk. Some were muttering stupid under their breath. Naruto held out his hand again and both Shikamura and Sasuke were mutter about Lucky toublesome blondes and stuffed more money in his hands.

"Anymore questions?" Shikamura asked.

"Why did you keep the masks on?" Random person asked.

"Did you not see the Hokages' moument? Saying 'Unmask now, Masukudo kyōdai, or death is your end' it is pretty clear, why, the plan failed," Naruto said.

"What plan?" Choji asked, the three just smiled and it was Sasuke that answered, "That isn't for you to know. Anyway, Lets go you too, we have a mission remember."

The other two slumped, "Why did you have to remind us, we have to catch TORA the demon, forget the Buji, I would rather go up against all nine then face that cat again." Naruto whined.

"Yes and the cat has a personal grudge against me," Shikamura anime cried.

"You but a exploding tag on the thing, everyone would hate you for that," Sasuke deapaned.

"Naruto and you don't" Shikamura pointed out.

"We are ninja, we are all of questionable sanity," Naruto stated matter of factly as he pulled the two out of the room. Leaving only stunned silence and some jaw dropped, and some questioning if they really want to be a ninja.

* * *

End of Chapter Two

**Flames are unwelcomed, you have something mean to say, find a frying pan and shove it. It is rude, mean and to some cruel. **

**Give constructive criticism, that is welcomed. I like to improve.**


End file.
